


Even the night sky is not completely black

by TheEasternEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Baby Yoda's POV, Baby yoda needs a big hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry in advance for this, Just a short little thing that I thought of while making pie, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: The child is having a nightmare where the spider creatures are back and he’s all alone. He can’t find his Dad. Whatever is a little one to do?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Even the night sky is not completely black

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading my “Baby’s First” series for some context before reading this. If you don’t, just understand that baby yoda has already had his first word and it was “dada”. This is from baby yoda’s point of view and takes place between episodes two and three of season two. I’m sorry for what you’re about to read, but you should know that it killed me to write this.

The child looked around in confusion. Why was he in a snowy cave? Where was Dada? The last thing he remembered was snuggling up against Dada and going to sleep. 

Looking around, the child saw the angry creatures’ eggs in front of him. When the child looked down at his hand, it was sticky with the goo that coated the inside of the eggs. Now that he felt his hand was sticky, the child realized his mouth was sticky too. 

As soon as the child realized that he was back in the cave after eating the angry creatures’ egg, he heard the sound of eggshells cracking open all around him. He whimpered in fear as he remembered the angry creatures and their angry legs. Why were the creatures so angry? He didn’t mean to hurt them. Didn’t they know he was just hungry?

But then the child remembered that Dada would be here to protect him! He turned around just as the creatures began to scurry at him, but the child saw no Dada there. He was alone.

But where was Dada? He was here before, why wasn’t he here now? Was the child being punished for eating the eggs and being hungry? He didn’t mean to hurt anyone. He was just hungry. Couldn’t Dada see that he was hungry? 

He tried to show the creatures that he was sorry and he didn’t mean to hurt them, but they just kept coming towards him until they were inches away from him. 

The child was scared. He was so, so scared. And he wanted his Dada. 

As the creatures began to crawl over him, the child closed his eyes and began to cry harder. The more he cried, the more creatures seemed to pile on top of his little, shaking body. 

When one of the creatures bit him, he bawled, “Dada!” in a desperate attempt for his Dada to come save him but no matter how much he sobbed and wailed, no Dada came for him. 

_ I’m sorry, Dada _ , the child thought,  _ I’ll be good next time. Please help me, Dada. _

A moment later, the child felt a hand shaking him and the creatures and their cave disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw Dada in front of him. Dada had pulled him out of his sling and was holding him tight in his arms.

“What’s wrong, little one? Did you have a bad dream?” Dada asked softly. As Dada spoke, he moved one of his hands to wipe the tears going down the child’s face. 

The child looked around in confusion for the second time today. How did he go from being attacked by the angry creatures to being home with Dada? Did Dada finally come save him?

Dada seemed to sense his confusion because he said, “You’re alright now, my son. Nothing will hurt you now.” 

The child wailed and threw his arms around Dada’s neck, hugging him as tight as he could. He was so happy that Dada had come back for him. He would always do what Dada said if he never had to go back to the scary place by himself. 

As the child continued to cry, Dada rubbed his back and whispered to him that it was going to be alright and that Dada would always take care of him. 

Dada continued to hold him until the child had stopped crying and calmed down. No scary, angry creatures would come back to hurt him now because Dada was here to protect him. Dada is a good Dada.

The child knew he was safe now. Dada is here. Dada keeps him safe. He loves Dada. 


End file.
